Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of loading and unloading of containers in a container terminal, and more particularly to a shuttle van system for a container terminal and a method for transporting containers using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Existing automatic container terminals utilize straddle carriers and the like to transport containers locally. However, straddle carriers are not very efficient and may require subsequent reversing operations during dispatching.